


Memory

by jjtaylor



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus needed something to remind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

Remus had heard about a spell.

It came back to him from the old days of Order meetings about Auror raids and Death Eater investigations. He wasn't sure it would actually work in this case. He had to try.

His memory was failing him, refusing him access to the things he wanted to see. He could remember Sirius sitting at the table eating breakfast, but he couldn't remember him washing the dishes, which Remus knew he had done at least once that summer. He could imagine it, but he couldn't remember it. Remus could call up the shadows Sirius cast in the firelight, but he couldn't remember what they had been talking about that night they stayed up so late.

He needed something to remind him.

He took his wand from his robes and stood in the middle of the cottage. He spoke the incantation and waited for the magic to work, for the spell to show him everything that Sirius had ever touched.

Three books on the shelf in front of him began to glow faintly green. Then the vase on the mantle, the the poker leaning against the bricks of the fireplace, and the framed photograph of James and Lily holding baby Harry.

Soon, most of the cottage was green from the light of the glowing objects. The walls, the furniture, the floor - Remus opened a kitchen cabinet and found that several of the mugs and glasses inside were also green.

This was proof that Sirius had been here. Proof that Remus hadn't dreamed their reunion. He could remember it all clearly now, Sirius' fingers on the windowsill, on the curtains, on the towels in the bathroom, on the faucet of the sink.

Remus caught his reflection in the mirror. He glowed brightest of all.


End file.
